


Всё как ты любишь

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Рокси любит сказки, которые мама читает ей на ночь.
Relationships: Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde & Roxy Lalonde





	Всё как ты любишь

— ...но каждый на корабле пал жертвой чарующих голосов морских дев, и, невзирая на мольбы и слёзы священника, капитан твёрдой рукой направил шхуну прямиком на скалы, где алчущие человеческой плоти сирены уже оскалили жутких клыкастые гримасы. Кровь обагрила морскую пену, смешавшись с солёными слезами океана, а священника поглотило им же призванное морское чудовище, тщательно прожевало, дробя члены и суставы его на мельчайшие кусочки, а затем ушло в морские глубины, где затаилось в ожидании следующей неосторожной жертвы.  
Роуз закрыла книгу и положила её обложкой вниз — к множеству уже прочитанных дочке фолиантов. Рокси прижала к себе одеяло и воинственно прищурилась.  
— Нет, — заявила она. — Так не пойдёт. Где волшебники? Ты обещала волшебников!  
— Разве ужасающий глубинный ужас, чьё имя нельзя называть, недостаточно волшебный?  
Такой вопрос заставил Рокси озадачиться на несколько секунд. Учитывая, что морское чудовище за время небольшого рассказа ухитрилось сровнять с землёй два царства, утопить сотни кораблей и растерзать бессчётное количество моряков, сделка была достойна внимания. Но так легко Рокси сдаваться не собиралась:  
— В сказке должна быть мораль! И счастливый конец! Чтобы они жили долго и счастливо, наелись тыкв и лопнули от обжорства в один день!  
— Если исследовать вопрос с этой точки зрения, то конец можно счесть счастливым для чудовища: утолив голод, оно удалилось на дно для послеобеденного сна.  
— Сирены тоже хорошо поужинали, — согласилась Рокси, зевая. — А мораль?  
— Мораль: не связывайся с силами, которые не можешь контролировать, всегда бери с собой плотные меховые наушники и не забывай хорошо прожёвывать то, что ты ешь.  
— Ладно, — пробормотала Рокси, поворачиваясь на бок, пока мать подтыкала ей края одеяла. — Но завтра чтобы были волшебники.  
— Конечно, — кивнула Роуз. — Волшебники, полтора десятка чудовищ и увлекательный парадокс множественной моральной дилеммы для протагониста-путешественника во времени. Всё как ты любишь.


End file.
